


Princely Duties

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU!Pirate, Au!Kingdom, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some use of the Gaelic language, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can’t speak, so he doesn’t. He just sobs in Bressie’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princely Duties

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS RAPE/THREEWAY(?) RAPE ELEMENTS. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, TURN BACK NOW. THIS IS YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WARNING.

"This way!" Niall tugs his fiance down a random corridor trying to find the hidden hallway that would allow them access to the ship.

Niall Breslin, affectionately known as Bressie, is running quickly after Niall hoping to get them to safety. “Hurry! I can hear them coming!”

"This way it’s this way!" Niall remembers now although he should considering he lives here.

"You better hope we don’t catch you. We want your head!"

Bressie presses himself against the younger boy wanting him to go faster. “They’re right behind us!”

Niall reaches his hands out only to realize the stone isn’t giving away under his weight, it’s solid. “Fuck.”

"Got ya!" A hand shoots out of the dark to grab hold of the Prince’s collar.

"Let go of him!" Bressie shouts as he swings a fist out to catch the darker skinned male in the face.

Niall stumbles back falling flat on his ass. “Please, please, let us go we have no quarrel with either of you.”

"You should have thought about quarrelling with us when you took two of my men hostage." A dark voice says from the shadows. He steps into the small bit of light filtering in from a higher window. "Liam, bound them and take them back to the ship. Looks like I’ll be making a trade with the king and queen."

"We didn’t take anyone hostage. I’m not responsible for my parents or their actions." Niall doesn’t do much when the other guy forces his arms behind his back.

Liam quietly apologises to the prince, leading him away and back towards the ship.

"You’ll never get away with this! His Majesty will never bargain with pirates." Bressie snarls. "Especially low life bilge rats like yourself."

"Bilge rat? Oh my dear boy, you’re talking to sea royalty. I am no bilge rat. I am Captain Zain Javvad Malik of the ship Emerald Isle." The man tips his hat in a mock bow before raising his gun level to the man’s head. "You’re not even worthy of a bullet from my pistol."

"Leave the Prince out of this! What do you want with him? Ransom? It’ll be paid within seconds." Bressie spits eyes narrowed.

Zain laughs loudly, his voice bouncing off the stone walls and echoing around the small space. His voice drowns out the cannon fire from the surrounding city. “Ransom? Do you really think I’d risk this for gold and treasure? That’s what the Spaniards are for. You, sir, hold two of my men captive and they are currently waiting to be executed.” The brooding man waves his hand in a flourish, wanting to seem superior to this pompous fool. “I want them back, or I make an example of your virgin prince. Tell the king he has till sunset tomorrow to give me his answer to this proposal.”

"He’ll never give in to any so called demands! He’ll pay, but he won’t pardon any criminal." He knows Niall’s parents and he knows how strict they are.

"Then they’ll watch their son be tortured in front of the entire kingdom. Their choice really." The captain shrugs as he hears a rallying cry from outside. His men are retreating to the safety of the ship and so must he. "It’s been a pleasure talking to you, but I really must be going. And I warn you, attack me now as I leave and my First Mate has orders to spill your prince’s blood."

"Wait! What did you mean by make an example of the virgin Prince?" Bressie needs to stall as much as he can.

Zain shakes his head. “All in good time. I must take my leave.” He sheaths his sword before turning to head back down the secret passageway that the two men had taken off down earlier. “And I’m quite serious about the whole attacking me bit. You might want to call of the men unless you want a headless prince.”

Bressie follows after the other man calling out to his guards. “Don’t attack! Stand down! They have the Prince!”

The captain makes it entirely out of the castle without a single firearm being pointed at him. He turns once he reaches the palace gates to face the good sir. “Thank you for all your help today. Now, I must urge you to confide in the king and queen about my demands. When he makes his decision, you personally will deliver it to me on my vessel. You have until sundown tomorrow.”

Bressie grabs at the handle of his sword wanting to draw it out but refrains. “Sundown tomorrow.”

Zain’s lips tug upward at the corners. “Until then. Don’t worry about your precious prince. He’ll be well taken care of.”

Bressie narrows his eyes at the filth standing before him. He turns around stalking back to the kingdom.

——————

"What if they don’t meet our demands and they execute Louis and Harry?" Liam turns to look at Zain while he’s drinking a mug of Guinness.

Zain chuckles. “Liam, don’t worry. They’ll meet our demands. If not, we take the one thing they pride themselves on: a virgin prince.”

"We’re going to kill him?" Liam doesn’t want to start a war.

"No, that’s too bloody and expensive. I don’t want to be here longer than two days. We rob the young prince of his innocence and youth." The captain says darkly.

It dawns on Liam then. “Rape? You’re going to rape him?”

"Not me, we. We are going to rape him in front of the entire kingdom." Zain runs his hands together gleefully. Nothing like stealing the heart from your captive.

Liam looks down at his hands. “I’ve seen speeches that he’s given. He seems too pure. I don’t know if I can ruin that.”

"You’re a pirate, Liam, and a damn good one at that. I always defend my choice in first mate because people think you aren’t vicious enough. Don’t prove them right." Zain says sternly bit not wanting to see his friend puss out on this.

Liam sighs swishing his drink around in his mug. “Fine, but I’m not doing anything unless I absolutely have to.”

"I’ll probably have you hold his love at gunpoint. Boann knows that he’ll be trying his hardest to try and save the prince." Zain says with a sigh. "I honestly just want them to accept the proposal so I don’t have to hurt him."

"How old is he? Don’t they marry young in Ireland?" Liam wouldn’t be surprised, a lot of kingdoms have children marry young.

Zain shrugs and sips at his rum. “He’s about fifteen, maybe sixteen. He’s a spoiled brat that thinks it’s okay to punish my men for no reason.”

"He seemed nice enough to me. He didn’t struggle at all. Then again I had a dagger to his throat." Niall had been nice.

"Stop trying to make him sound like a decent person. He’s worthless." The darker male growls dangerously. He downs the rest of his rum and throws the glass against the ship’s wall. "Now clean that up and then get the crew to clean the deck. I’m having a nap."

"Yes, sir." Liam stands leaving his own drink on the table.

——————

"You both have to listen! Those bloody pirates have Niall, your son. You have got to pardon their friends.” Bressie is begging, standing in front of the king and queen, his future mother and father in law.

King Robert Horan looks to his wife before looking at the man before him. “Lord Breslin, Niall has been taught that his life is no better than any other man’s. Why should I let an act of piracy threaten my son’s duty to his people? He knows the consequences and he’s prepared to face them.”

"They want to make an example of him, whatever the hell that means! He’s the heir to the throne what would you do without one?" Bressie can’t help how loud his voice gets.

"The next in line for the throne would be my nephew, Gregory. His father would stay in the lands of the North and he would reign here." Bobby says confidently.

Maura looks down to her hands. “Trust me, my lord, I want my child back as much as you do, but we cannot bend to these cretins’ demands.”

"So what if they decide to cut off his bloody head! What then?" Bressie thinks he would have a breakdown if he’s not already in the middle of one.

Bobby grumbles in anger. “Then the marriage proposal is rescinded and you may return to your life.” He stands from his throne, sceptre held out like an extension of his arm. “That’s why you wish to save him so passionately. You wish to have the throne!”

Bressie looks on in disbelief. “I don’t care about the throne! Unlike either of you, I care for Niall! I love him and I’d rather him come back in one piece, not pieces!”

"How dare you!" Bobby yells loudly, his voice echoing in the same manner that the pirate captain’s had only hours prior.

"Robert, please. The servants will hear-"

"Let them! Let all hear that a Lord from the countryside wishes me to bend to the will of a scoundrel who will stop at nothing to pillage from them. Let them hear the filth falling from his lips. In fact, I dare say let them condone him."

Bressie is so angry and frustrated. “If he dies, if he’s hurt, it’s your fault. Both of your faults.”

"If you love him dearly, rescue him. Take as many men as you need and get him to safety." Maura says from her throne. She wants nothing more than to hold her son once more, but she can’t order the prisoners’ release.

"You don’t understand. The minute they see me with other men it’s off with your son’s head." Bressie narrows his eyes stalking off.

Bobby watches as the male leaves the throne room. “Can you believe what he is asking me to do? Barter with pirates! It’s completely unthinkable!”

"Bobby, this is our son, your son, we’re bargaining for." Maura whispers.

"Would you have me release those vile men back into the world? They’re better off being executed. Niall knows his duty as a captured prince." Bobby says softly.

"And what if he’s killed? What then?" Maura doesn’t want to think about that.

Bobby doesn’t say anything at first. He’s hoping that everything will work out for the best. “Then he’s died for his kingdom.”

"I can’t believe you." Maura gets up leaving the throne room.

"Maura! Wait!" He heads after her. He’s never wanted to retract a statement so much before.

Maura turns around, tears in her eyes. “What! What do you have to say?”

"You have to know I love him. He’s my heir, my only heir, but I have to think of my subjects as well." He hates seeing his wife cry this way. It’s horrible and it hurts worse knowing he’s the one who caused it.

"I don’t want to even look at you." She leaves ignoring everyone around her. She just wants to get to her room.

——————

Niall sighs looking down at the shackles cuffed around his wrists. He wonders how long he’ll have to endure this.

A racking cough comes from the other side of the brig. “Judgement day tomorrow for you then?”

Niall looks over. “Who are you? Where are we?”

"We’re in the brig of the Emerald Isle. My name is Sean Cullen. I’m from your kingdom." The boy says with a growl.

Niall sighs sitting back. “How did you get here? And why do you sound so angry at me?”

Sean coughs harshly. “Because your father steals our land and money and says it’s in the name of the kingdom. He’s a fucking liar.”

"I’m not him though. I’m going to be different. If I don’t get beheaded first." Niall sighs.

"Well it doesn’t matter. I’m becoming a pirate to hopefully steal back my land." Sean growls as he looks over at the prince.

"Don’t do that! I can give you your land back if you want. I want to be different want to be fair and just." Niall yanks on the chains.

Sean shakes his head. “I’m in the brig because Captain Malik wants to try and break me.”

"Break you? Break you how?" Niall looks up at him then.

Sean shrugs. “I don’t know. I think he wants to just see how long until I give up some sort of information.”

"What kind of information?" Niall can’t help but be curious.

Sean shrugs. “I live next to the castle. I know where all the secret passages let out.”

"I don’t think he’ll need you for long he has me now." Niall just hopes nothing drastic will happen.

"You’ll be no different as a king." Sean scoffs as he leans against the wall, coughing harshly.

"What’s wrong?" Niall ignores the spiteful comment moving forward hoping to comfort him.

Sean jerks away. “I’m sick. My family is starving because your family is stealing my family’s crops.”

Niall frowns. “Is it medicine you need? I can provide you with some when I leave. If I leave.”

"I don’t want your pity or sympathy. I want your family to burn." Sean says crossly. He coughs harshly once more, energy draining almost immediately as he falls against the metal bars separating them from each other.

Niall sighs sitting back. He curls away from Sean hoping the nightmare would be over.

——————

Zain watches as his crew slave over the ship to ensure it’s perfectly clean. He sees Liam laughing and joking around with the men and he smiles softly. A figure approaching the gangplank of the ship is what catches his attention the most though.

Bressie stops and looks at him, jaw set tight. “I’ve come to talk to you.”

Zain comes to the railing and frowns. “Unless you’re turning to a life of piracy, I suggest you stop where you are. No one boards the ship unless I say so.”

"It’s about the Prince, Niall. I’m here about him." Bressie is shaking, he wishes he could just murder Zain and his entire crew.

"Have you come to try to barter for his life then?" Zain says as signals for his crew to stop cleaning. He doesn’t know what this talk will entail. Hopefully it’ll be peacefully.

"The king and queen will not pardon any criminal, they treat everyone including their own son the same. I can offer you a large sum of money for his safe return." Bressie shifts from one foot to the other.

Zain chuckles. “You think money will placate me? My crew member’s lives are not something I can put a price on. They are valuable beyond the riches of the world. If you want to see your precious prince alive and well, you’ll give me my two men.”

"I can’t. I don’t hold that kind of power and the king has made his decision. Money or you leave with nothing."

"I guess I’ll have to make an example of the prince tomorrow at high noon in the palace courtyard." Zain says with a sigh. "I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do that."

Bressie narrows his eyes. “You let him go or so help me it’ll be your head on a stick. And I’ll make sure to place it at the entrance of the kingdom as a warning to all pirates.”

"Strong words for someone with no power. Tell me, what’s your title again?" Zain asks, getting angry.

Bressie can’t help it anymore. He draws his sword rushing onboard without a thought. “Give him back.”

The crew springs into action, brandishing their swords and quickly subduing the other male.

Zain is furious. “Take him to the brig with his precious fiancé. Let them have the night before we make an example of the prince.”

Bressie is struggling against the men that have him trapped. “Let me go! I’ll fucking kill you, Zain Malik.”

"That’s Captain Zain Malik to you. And you can join the other bilge rats from your home in the brig." He waves his hand in dismissal, not caring about the boy any longer. "I would make tonight count with your fiancé if I were you."

Bressie is cursing and swearing the whole way kicking and thrashing.

Niall can hear it, hear the voice. His eyes widen and he presses himself against the wall. “Bressie?”

The crew throws him into the cell next to Niall’s and leave.

"Niall! Are you okay? Have they done anything to you? Have they tried anything?" Bressie asks immediately concerned.

"No, no, I’ve just been down here." Niall crawls to the joint wall connecting them sticking his fingers through the bars.

Bressie grabs his hand and holds it tightly. “I tried. I wanted your parents to release the two rogues to free you, but they said it was your duty as a prince to die for the kingdom.”

Niall sighs nodding his head. “If I am to die at least it would be for my kingdom.”

Bressie frowns. “You’re not going to die. I’m getting you out of here. Once we’re safe and away from this place, the canons can take care of this wretched ship.”

"How do you know? If they don’t kill me I’ll surely be a hostage because they’ll want to leave safe, but knowing my parents they’ll still bomb it regardless. I’m going to die on this ship." Niall sighs.

Bressie’s grip on his hand tightens. “You’re not going to die on this ship. I will get you home safely. I promise. Our wedding next week will happen.”

Niall just smiles, it’s weak and vulnerable. “I love that you’re positive. I love you.”

"I love you too." Bressie says softly.

A cough interrupts them. “You’re going to die down here or up in the courtyard of the palace. Get used to it.”

Niall shoots a look at Sean. “Would you mind? I want to enjoy what time I have left with my fiancé.”

"What’s the point? Zain always gets what he wants." Sean says with a cough. He hacks into his hand pulling it away at the sight of blood.

Niall looks back to Bressie. “When they release you can you talk to my parents about a proper health care plan or something?”

Bressie gives him a look. “What are you talking about? The kingdom is just fine the way it is.”

"No, it’s not. Being down here I realized that there are a lot of things wrong with this kingdom." Niall looks around at the other men in the brig.

"What could possibly be wrong on the kingdom? Everyone is happy." Bressie doesn’t understand.

"No one is happy! Would you like to ask Sean. Sean are -were you happy in the kingdom?"

"I’m turning to a life of piracy to get away from this place." Sean says dryly.

Bressie wrinkles his nose. “That’s ridiculous. The kingdom is perfect.”

Niall drops Bressie’s hand. “I thought it was too. You can’t tell me that when you lived in the countryside you thought everything was just perfect? Before I saw you herding sheep and thought you were the one.”

Bressie frowns. “Niall, I’m a lord. I don’t herd sheep. My servant’s do that.”

"When I met you you were in the field. I don’t understand." Niall furrows his eyebrows.

"I was grabbing one of my lost sheep after my servant lost it." Bressie says with an eye roll. "I don’t actually work in the field."

"That’s why I fell for you. I thought you cared enough to help out." Niall sits back against the wall bringing his legs to his chest and he’s not sure what to think.

"I care, I do. I just don’t do manual labour. It’s not what I do. As a lord, I just oversee everyone’s land." Bressie says confusedly.

"If you think the kingdom is perfect you don’t care. If you cared you would listen and you would know that no one is happy. People are starving, dying of diseases."

"Look, I don’t know why you’re getting upset about this." Bressie says with a sigh.

"Something needs to be done and I’m not going to live long enough to do it myself! I need someone to do it." Niall turns away.

"You’re not going to die! Stop talking about that!" Bressie says angrily.

"I’m done talking." Niall closes his eyes and waits for tomorrow to come.

——————

Liam sighs as he moves in his bed. His hand hits a warm body and he rolls over to see Zain with him in bed. “Morning, Captain.”

Zain looks from where he’s sitting on the corner of the mattress, a pipe in between his lips. “I was just coming to wake you up.”

Liam nods. “Are we really doing this? I’d rather just behead him and throw his body into the city.”

"We’re doing this, Liam. They took Louis and Harry and we’re going to do this." Zain stands taking another drag.

"Can I please just hold the fiancé against his will while you do this? I really don’t want to hurt him." Liam says quietly. He was such a nice boy and he a just so young.

"Liam." Zain turns slowly to look at him, glaring really and he hopes it scares him. "You’re doing this. We’ll take turns and near the end of it we’ll go together."

Liam looks in horror at his Captain. “Zain, please… Please don’t make me do this. He’s fifteen.”

"We’re doing it. End of story. Or you can leave. I can find another first mate." He sucks on the pipe exiting the room, leaving the door open.

Liam sighs and grabs his trousers to pull them on. He gets ready for the day before grabbing the brig keys and heading down to the lowest level of the decks.

Niall looks up from where he’s sitting and sighs. “Is it time?”

Liam sighs. “Before we go through with this, I want to apologise. I tried to talk Zain into just killing you, but he won’t.”

Bressie frowns. “Wait, what are you doing to him?”

"What’s going to happen to me?" Niall can’t help but be relieved, he’s not going to die.

Liam shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I think death would be preferable to this.”

"What’s going to happen then?" Niall looks over to where Bressie is then back to Liam. How could anything be worse than dying?

"Liam, let’s go. Grab the prince and I’ll take his lover boy." Zain says as he stands in the doorway.

"What’s going to happen to me? Please leave my fiancé out of this!" Niall doesn’t want Bressie to be hurt.

Liam opens the doors and Zain grabs Bressie by the arm, dragging him out of the brig and up to the top deck.

The first mate hangs back to look sympathetically at the prince. “Your fiancé won’t be harmed. I promise he’s not the target.”

Niall feels better all over again and his emotions are just bouncing everywhere. “As long as he’s alright, I don’t care what happens to me.”

"I wish you wouldn’t say that." Liam says as he drags him up to top deck.

"Bind their hands. We’re heading to the palace courtyards." Zain shouts to the crew as he snatches his hat from the post on the ship.

Ed, one of the crew members comes forward with rope starting with Bressie considering his large stature then moving to Niall. “Done.”

Niall takes a deep breath holding his head high. He can’t let his parents see him vulnerable.

"Come on, boys. To the palace!" Zain says as he grabs the prince’s arm and starts the procession through the kingdom to the palace.

Niall can’t help but look at the kingdom as they go, can’t help but look at the people filtering out murmuring frantically. He hopes whatever is going to happen to him will be over soon.

They end up in the courtyard and Zain can see the king and queen sitting up in the balcony of their room. Off to the side are Louis and Harry, bound and beaten and he can feel the anger bubble up inside him.

"Time’s up! Will you release my men to me or do I have make an example of your heir in front of your subjects?"

Maura glares at Bobby with tears in her eyes. “We will not release them. You make an example of him, but we will pardon no one.”

"If that’s what you wish for your son, then so be it." Zain pushes the larger male into one of his crew member’s waiting arms and nods as a pistol is aimed at his head.

Liam drags Niall to the centre of the courtyard and pushes him to his knees. He looks to Zain, hand hovering over his sword.

Niall closes his eyes. He thinks they’re lying that they’re really going to behead him. He waits for the blade to make contact with his neck.

Zain smirks and brandishes his sword, slipping the blade down the back of the prince’s shirt before jerking the blade and slicing the shirt open.

Niall spasms forward the shirt falling around him. He looks up in confusion. “What?”

The captain smiles, squatting down to get to the boy’s ear. “Why kill you when we can leave a lasting impression?” He chuckles before kissing the boy roughly.

Niall gasps struggling back enough to fall over on his side. “Don’t touch me!”

Zain reaches for the male’s trousers and undoes the ties that hold them up. “Stop struggling or we’ll bring your fiancé into this.”

"Please, please, please, stop." Niall’s begging now, eyes wide searching frantically until he makes eye contact with his father.

Bobby is frowning, not understanding what was really going on. “What… Maura, what is going on here?”

Maura isn’t sure either. She can’t help call down. “What are you doing to him?”

"Making an example." Zain calls back, pulling the prince’s trousers down and exposing him to the crowd gathered.

Bobby is in shock. “What are you doing? You’re exposing my son!”

Niall tries bringing his legs up, trying to hide his body. His parents might not know, but he knows exactly what they’re doing and he’s terrified.

Zain laughs as he watches the boy tries and curl in on himself. He pushes the prince’s legs apart and looks at the major part of his plan. “Stop resisting, darling. This is going to hurt more if you keep struggling.”

Niall’s trembling, everything shaking and quivering. “Please, please don’t do this. I didn’t do anything to you. My parents did, but I didn’t.”

"Tell them to release my men and I’ll stop. I won’t defile you in front of your subjects and fiancé." Zain says, petting down the boy’s thigh.

Niall closes his eyes. “I can’t. They won’t listen to me. They don’t care for me.”

Zain looks at the prince. “Then I’m sorry to tell you this, but I have no remorse for doing this.” He sits back on his knees and undoes his trousers just enough for his manhood to be released.

Niall’s breath hitches trying to get away somehow with his hands tied behind his back. “You don’t have to do this! Just take the money!”

Bressie can see what’s about to happen and he’s instantly fighting against his restraints. “Your Majesty, please! Just release them! It’s not worth this pain and suffering!”

The pirate holding him tightens his grip and cocks the loaded gun. “I’d be quiet if I were you.”

Zain grabs hold of Niall’s thighs and drags him closer across the stone floor. “I don’t want or need money, your highness.”

Niall tries sitting up when his face is pressed into the stone and he’s positioned in a way that his bum is in the air. He struggles against the rope binding his arms. “Please, your quarrel is with my parents not me!”

Zain rolls his eyes and doesn’t respond. He gives up trying to reason and presses against the boy’s entrance. “It’s your father’s last chance. Are you really not even going to attempt begging for him to let them go?”

"Dad! Please! Please, just pardon his friends, please!" Niall’s shouting now, crying.

The entire courtyard is staring at Bobby, waiting for him to do something. The older make shakes his head before turning to look at his wife.

Zain sighs and pushes inside the prince without a moment’s hesitation. He goes deep until his hips are pressed against the royal’s thighs.

Niall screams, loud and high pitched, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Please! Please, dad! Mum!”

Maura looks at her husband in disbelief. “You’re not going to do anything?”

Bobby is holding back tears and trying not to see the horror being inflicted on his son. “I can’t… He has to… Won’t give in to piracy.”

Zain doesn’t wait for anything. He balances himself, one hand pressing down on the side of Niall’s face to shove him deeper into the stone as the other holds firm to the small of the prince’s back. He’s pulling his hips back and thrusting them forward once more, wanting the pain and humiliation to consume the boy.

Niall screams again, pain flaring through his body. He keeps his eyes shut tight, he doesn’t need to look at anyone. He doesn’t want to see the shame and pity in their eyes

Zain continues to fuck into him, stopping only when he remembers. “Liam, get over here and fuck him.”

Liam swallows the lump in his throat and heads over to the two. He can’t look at the prince. He just wants to break down in tears and hold him and apologise.

Niall is still crying, still pleading, but now he’s trying to apologize to his family, to Bressie, to God, to anyone that will listen.

Bressie watches in horror as the captain touches his fiancé. He grimaces as he hears the wet squelching sound as Zain pulls out of him.

Liam is next to Zain, undoing his trousers and pushing them down only far enough for him to be able to do what he’s supposed to. There’s blood, so much blood, and he can feel his stomach flip uncomfortably at the sight.

Zain moves and grabs his length, using the boy’s blood that’s clinging to his skin as lubricant as he tugs on himself.

Niall’s muscles are wound so tight, his fingernails digging into his palms and the pain is unbearable. He’s still apologizing but he’s not sure who he’s apologizing to anymore. “I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, story, sorry.”

"This is all your daddy’s fault. If he had just released my crew members, this wouldn’t be happening. He can’t even look at you right now. You’re a disappointment to him." Zain says as he pets down Niall’s back.

Niall doesn’t listen, at least he tries not to listen. He only cries out again when the other male enters him.

Zain comes hard, watching the white liquid land in the prince’s hair and on his back. He groans and rubs it into the skin, wanting the boy to forever feel like a disappointment.

Niall shudders trying to fight against the restraints. “Stop it! Stop!”

Liam bites his lip as he thrusts into the boy. He can’t believe he’s doing this. He doesn’t want to be doing this. He speeds up a little, wanting this to be over.

Niall is begging him to stop, hoping it would stop. It hurts way too much.

Liam looks to Zain, wanting his Captain to tell him to just stop. It’s cruel what they’re doing to him and he honestly doesn’t want to do this anymore.

Zain pulls his pants up enough, heading over and grabbing Bressie and throwing him on the ground next to Niall. “Is this what you wanted? An impure fiancé?”

Niall buries his face into the ground or at the very least tries to. He doesn’t want to look at anyone and he doesn’t want anyone looking at him.

"Stop, please! I’m begging you!" Bressie says brokenly. He can’t take seeing his fiancé in this much pain.

Zain presses his boot into Bressie’s back. “You’re going to watch as my first and I enjoy him, together.”

Niall cries at that shaking his head fiercely. “Please! Please, don’t! Please, I’m already worthless.”

Zain just chuckles. “This isn’t about you anymore. This is about how your parents will look at you in disgust. About how you’ll never be able to wash the feeling off of your skin. This is about breaking you.”

Niall doesn’t look at them, doesn’t look at anyone. He feels so disgusting and vile and worthless.

Zain frowns as he watches the prince squirm. He grips tightly at the boy’s hair and drags his head till he’s looking at the pirate. “You will remember this terror for the rest of your life. Your father could have stopped this humiliation, but chose to look away in disgust.”

Niall closes his eyes, face flushed red and soaked with tears. His voice is nowhere more than a whisper. “Please.”

Zain signals Liam to stop and smiles as his first mate pulls himself from the boy. There’s an obscene amount of blood caked to the prince’s inner thighs and in the crevices of his bended knees. He hauls the boy to his feet, pushing him harshly into Liam’s arms. He looks down to see the fiancé glaring up at him when he gets an idea. “Liam, I think the king has yet to learn his lesson. We’ll both have our way with the boy together.”

Niall shakes his head fiercely. “Please, no! Please, please, I’m begging you!”

Zain goes to the ground, back against the slightly wet stone. He motions for Niall to be pushed onto him and he catches the boy as he falls. “I don’t want a single sound out of you. Any noise and I’ll behead your fiancé. You understand?”

Niall nods vigorously. He didn’t want anything happening to Bressie. He’d do anything for him.

Zain pushes into the battered body on top of him and looks to his first mate. “Now.”

Liam sighs sadly, but moves to where his captain wants him. He gently runs a hand down Niall’s back before lining himself up and pushing his way into the brunet besides Zain.

Niall bites his tongue, he bites it hard enough to draw blood looking up at his fiance, hoping he knew this was for his life.

Bressie looks at him sadly, tears streaming down his face. “Niall… I’m so sorry this is happening to you. I love you.”

Zain thrusts sharply into the prince, feeling Liam do the same and feeling the boy’s body become slick- with sweat or blood he wasn’t sure.

Niall’s entire body is trembling, closing his eyes and clenching his fists pretending to be somewhere else. Pretending that his parents actually cared for him.

Bobby watches in horror before finally coming to his senses. “Stop! Release the prisoners, give him whatever he wants, just please leave my son alone.”

Liam looks to Zain, “Captain? Shall we stop?”

Niall looks down at Zain, making direct eye contact. Their faces were so close it was hard to escape the harsh stare. He just hopes they’ll let go.

Zain thrusts a few more times, hoping to cause a bit more pain for the boy. Finally he pulls himself free and signals Liam to do the same.

He pushes the prince off of him and onto the stone courtyard before standing and spitting at the boy’s hair. “Thank you, your highness. It’s been lovely bargaining with you.” He turns to look at the king. “I hope you remember this day for a long time, your majesty.”

Liam dresses himself once more before taking his place with the crew.

It’s only then that Niall starts to sob. He can’t even curl into a ball without feeling an unbearable amount of pain.

Bressie crawls his way over to the crying boy and does his best to try and comfort him without touching him. Their hands are still bound and he watches as the two imprisoned pirates scamper towards their captain. “You’re going to be okay, Niall. I’ve got you.”

Zain smiles as his entire crew is finally with him. “Farewell, Niall. Hopefully I’ll be invited to the wedding.”

Niall can’t help crying and breathing erratically once he’s let go. He can still feel them and he’s never felt so nasty or loathed himself.

——————

Niall cries out when Paul wipes a cloth at a particularly sore spot on his inner thigh. Since he came back he had cleaned his backside up himself while letting the servants take care of everything else once he had his underwear on. He hasn’t made eye contact with anyone since it happened.

Paul frowns. “I need to get some ointment for you. It needs to be spread all over your lower half, sire.”

Niall nods solemnly. “I’ll do it myself.” He doesn’t want anyone to see his backside, he doesn’t want to really look himself.

As Paul goes to leave, he nearly collides with the king himself. “Oh, I’m sorry, Your Highness.”

Bobby nods and waits for the man to leave the room before heading towards his son. “How are you feeling? I can only imagine the pain you must be in.”

Niall doesn’t acknowledge him. He winces climbing off the counter and pillow he had been sitting on.

"We’ve pushed the wedding date back a bit so you have time to recover." Bobby said softly. He catches his son’s wrist to stop him.

Niall tenses looking down at his father’s hand, pulling it away from him.

Bobby frowns. “What’s wrong, son? You’re pulling away from me and I don’t appreciate this at all.”

Niall glares at him. “Is that a serious question? Are you seriously asking me that?”

"I understand that what happened was traumatic, but you need to move on. You’re going to be taking over the throne." Bobby says exasperatedly.

"I don’t want to take it. If I’m supposed to rule the kingdom the way you do, I would of rather been beheaded." Niall turns away heading to his bed.

Bobby follows him, a bit perturbed at his son’s behaviour. “And just what is that supposed to mean? I have raised this kingdom up higher than any of the past rulers.”

"I don’t want to talk to you. You can’t even care for your own son. You don’t care for the people in this kingdom. You only care about you and maybe mum."

Bobby seethes. “I don’t know what has gotten into you. Prince or not, you do not speak to your father in such matter, never mind the fact that I am a king!”

A tentative knock comes from the door as Bressie pushes open the heavy wooden barricade. “Your Highness? Her Majesty would like to speak with you.”

Niall faces the window waiting for his father to leave.

Bressie shuts the door after the king and slowly heads towards his love’s bed. “Niall? I know that you probably don’t want me to touch you, but I need you to know that this changes nothing for me. I love you still. I just want to marry you and love you like we planned on doing.”

Niall closes his eyes. “I don’t know how I’m going to rule the kingdom now. After… After being humiliated like that.”

"The people understand. You just need to show them that you’re different from your father and they’ll welcome you whole heartedly. You have so many good ideas." Bressie says as he tentatively laces their fingers together gently.

Niall can’t help but pull away. He sighs. “Sorry, I’m just… Jumpy.”

"I understand. I promise you that I will never let another soul hurt you in such manner. If you wish it, I will take the fastest ship in the armada and head after those rats and bring you back their captain so that you may torture him and make an example of him." The older male says harshly. He wants the pirate to pay for his crimes.

Niall shakes his head. “No. I’m a better man than my father. The money that would be used for that should be used to feed the people.”

Bressie nods. “You’re going to be a great king, Niall. I can already see the compassion and love for your people in your heart.”

Niall rests his head against the glass, peering out at the village busy and full of life. “That’s all I want.”

——————

Bobby quietly enters his chambers, searching for his wife in the expansive room. “Maura? My love, Lord Breslin said that you wished to speak with me.”

Maura is at the window watching her subjects mill about. “What are we going to say to the people?”

"Nothing. They need know nothing about what happened in the courtyards. A few saw, but the horde of pirates blocking the entrance basically shoved the kingdom out. The few who did see will be dealt with swiftly." Bobby says automatically. He can’t have rumours of such nature circulating.

"Bobby, it’s been a few hours. The people that saw probably told their neighbors, who told their neighbors." Maura knows how much people like to talk especially about the royal family.

He groans. “Then we shut the gates. No one will know whether it’s rumour or fact.” He won’t let his son become a social pariah.

"They know, Bobby! And they probably also know that you let it happen." She can’t help the anger in her words.

He stays silent, looking over to her. He can’t believe that everything has changed so suddenly. Fifteen years ago, Maura had been just like Niall- eager for her wedding night and young enough to never see the darkness in the world- and now the priorities had shifted.

"I know that we were going to wait to tell the rest of the kingdom until Niall’s wedding night, but perhaps we should tell them now so they have happiness once more. I think we should tell them that you’re with child."

Maura sighs looking at her stomach. “I don’t know if I can bring a child into such a vile world. Who’s to say it won’t happen to the baby when he grows up?”

"It won’t. I’ll protect him. He won’t be harmed while I’m alive and can fight against anyone who wishes to harm him." Bobby says adamantly.

"But you wouldn’t protect Niall." Maura knows Niall will never be the same.

"That was different. I just…" Bobby can’t even finish the thought. He doesn’t know why he wouldn’t bend for Niall.

"Is it because he isn’t your child? Is that it?" Maura hisses trying to keep her voice from raising and someone possibly hearing.

"No!" Bobby says quickly and quietly. "I love him as if he were my own, you know that. I promised Braydon on his death bed that I would raise him right."

"So letting him be violated? Was that keeping your promise?" She turns away inhaling sharply.

"I didn’t know!" Bobby shouts. "If I knew what they were planning on doing to him I would have released the scum. Once it happened though, I saw no reason to release them since the damage had been done. Trust me when I say you’re not the only one angry with me, I’m angry with myself!"

Maura shakes her head. “You could have stopped it. It would have saved him all that pain.”

Bobby collapses into one of the chairs set up in the parlour area of their chambers. He holds his head in his hands and starts to sob. “I know. I know that. I’m such an idiot. I adamantly deny that it’s because he’s not my son, but I think a small part of me resents that. I was so mad when you told me he wasn’t mine.”

"Would you rather me lie to you? I’m already lying to Niall. I have been lying to Niall." Bobby and herself are the only ones who know.

"No. I’m glad I know, but at the same time ignorance is bliss." He shakes his head. "He won’t look at me; he hates me. And I can’t blame him."

"I can’t blame him either." Maura goes forward nonetheless wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bobby kisses at the small bump just noticeable if you were looking. “Niall, needs to know eventually. Not now, but after he’s taken the throne and I’m buried deep in the ground.”

"If that’s what you want." Maura looks at the ground.

"Tell only him." Bobby whispers as he looks at her. "I’m sorry, for what I did today. I should have just released the captives like you asked."

"Sh. I’d rather not talk about it anymore." Maura kisses him ending the conversation.

———Three Years Later———

Niall is clenching at the fabric of his pants, heart beating against his rib cage and jumping in his throat. He’s wearing a white robe sinched at the waist and ballooning out around his hips, a large coat over his shoulders trimmed with white and black ermine, the rest green with his family crest sewn into it. The typical coronation clothing. He’s going to be crowned.

The head of the church watches as the young prince does as he’s told. He smiles softly before starting the recognition of the new king. “Fir, mé anseo i láthair ribh Rí Niall, do Rí gan dabht. Nadhbharsin gach tú atá ag teacht ar an lá seo a dhéanann tú hómós agus seirbhíse, tá tú sásta a dhéanamh mar an gcéanna?”

The crowd roars back in affirmation, “Dia, ach amháin Rí Niall!”

Niall smiles out to the crowd turning until his back is to them, facing the altar.

The priest who had baptised Niall at the tender age of four stands there waiting for him. “An bhfuil do Shoilse toilteanach chun an mionn?”

Niall folds his arm in over his stomach bowing. “Tá mé sásta.”

"An mbeidh tú gealltanas sollúnta a rialú Phobal na hÉireann de réir na ndlíthe agus na nósanna?" The priest says slowly and clearly so that the people can hear and understand him.

Niall bows again and says, “Liom gealltanas sollúnta sin a dhéanamh.”

"An mbeidh tú le do dhlí chúis chumhacht agus an cheartais, i trócaire, a bheidh me déanamh i ngach do bhreithiúnais?" The priest’s smile grows as he realises they’re over halfway through with the oath.

Niall feels anxious, nervous. Knowing he’d have to rule over the kingdom and his loyal subjects, knowing he’d have a lot to live up to. “Beidh mé.”

The priest nods and takes a deep breath as he comes to the last two questions. “An mbeidh tú chun an ndícheall ar do chumhacht a choimeád ar bun ar an Dlíthe Dé agus an ghairm fíor an soiscéal? Agus beidh tú a chaomhnú ris an Easpaig, agus leis na hEaglaisí a n-aisce, na cearta agus na pribhléidi sórt sin, mar de réir dlí a dhéanamh beidh nó a bhaibeann leo nó ar aon cheann acu?”

"Gach seo geallaim a dhéanamh." Niall kneels and he can’t deny the way he wobbles a little. He settles his right hand on the gospel, the Book of Kells, looking up at the priest. "Na rudaí a bhfuil mé anseo roimh gealladh, beidh mé a dhéanamh, agus a choinneáil. Mar sin, cabhrú liom Dia."

The priest smiles brightly and nods, offering a hand to help the boy up. Once Niall, is on his feet, he holds the book out for Niall to kiss the cover.

Niall kisses it, the leather feeling odd against his lips. After he takes a quill scratching his name across the paper, the oath. He sends another quick smile at the priest heading over to stand by the throne, his throne. He goes behind the curtain of golden silk, beginning to get undressed and he can’t help but feel nauseous. He still feels ashamed and disgusted and not okay after what happened.

Paul is there, taking the white robes as they are shed and holding them carefully. He can see the prince shaking slightly and he whispers, “My liege, it’s okay. I promise that no one can even see you in this state.”

Niall nods timidly. “It’s not people seeing me that I’m worried about.”

Paul nods lightly and takes the rest of the garments and moves to discard them and bring the royal robes that go with being a king.

The priest is there and leads Niall to the coronation chair and has him sit. He holds Niall’s wrists so that the palms are facing up so he can anoint them. He grabs the holy oil from the altar and makes a cross across the palms of both of the boy’s hands. “Be thy hands anointed with holy oil.”

He makes another cross against the pale skin of the boy’s chest. “Be thy breast anointed with holy oil.”

Finally, he makes a small cross at the crown of Niall’s hair. “Be thy head anointed with holy oil: as kings, priests, and prophets were anointed. And as Soloman was anointed king by Zadok the priest and Nathan the prophet, so be thou anointed, blessed, and consecrated King over the People’s, whom The Lord thy God hath given the to rule and govern. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, amen.”

Paul quickly returns with robes of gold and smiles brightly at his charge. “Almost done, Your Majesty.”

Niall can’t deny how relieved he is to hear that. “Can I get dressed now?”

Paul chuckles. “Of course. We can’t continue until you’re dressed, sire.”

"Just wanted to be sure." Niall can’t deny how cautious he sounds shrugging on the robes until he’s covered and presentable again moving towards the throne.

The priest waits a moment before bringing over the traditional orb. He grabs Niall’s wrist gently and holds out the boy’s right hand and sets the delicate artefact carefully against his skin. “Receive this orb set under the Cross, and remember that the whole world is subject to the Power and Empire of Christ our Redeemer.”

He gently picks the orb up once more and places it on the altar before bringing Niall the ring of his father and all other kings before him. He kneels before the boy and slips the band onto the boy’s fourth finger on his right hand. “Receive the ring of kingly dignity, and the seal of Catholic Faith: and as you are this day consecrated to be our Head and Prince, so may you continue steadfastly as the Defender of Christ’s Religion; that being rich in faith and blessed in all good works, you may reign with him who is the King of Kings, to whom be the glory for ever and ever. Amen.”

Niall nods along trying to be attentive, but he finds it hard.

The priest can tell Niall is quickly becoming bored and tries to hide his chuckle. He grabs the final two items from the altar and heads back towards the boy. He places the sceptre with the Cross in his right hand saying, “receive the Royal Sceptre, the ensign of kingly power and justice.”

He then places the rod with the dove in his left hand. “Receive the rod of equity and mercy. Be so merciful that you be not too remiss, so execute justice that you forget not mercy. Punish the wicked, protect and cherish the just, and lead your people in the way wherein they should go.”

The priest steps away and takes in the sight of the prince and smiles. He leans in and whispers, “you may sit, Your Majesty. Let your people take in this sight while I fetch the crown.”

Niall nervously heads to the throne taking a seat on the plush satin, staring out at the sea of people.

The priest mumbles a quick prayer and brings the crown over to the throne. “O God the Crown of the faithful: bless we beseech the this Crown, and so sanctify thy servant Niall upon whose head this day thou dost place it for a sign of royal majesty, that he may be filled by thine abundant grace with all princely virtues: through the King eternal Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.”

He slowly lowers it onto the boy’s head until it fits snugly. He can hear the people rising from their seats and waiting for him to take the first customary bow. With a smile, he drops to one knee at Niall’s feet.

"Dia, ach amháin Rí Niall!" The crowd shouts in acclamation over and over again.

Niall swallows, hand tightening around the staff. He would be in charge, in charge of these people’s lives.

The priest stands and smiles brightly, facing the king. “God crown you with a crown of glory and righteousness, that having a right faith and manifold fruit of good works, you may obtain the crown of an everlasting kingdom by the gift of him whose kingdom endureth for ever. Amen.”

The people rise to their feet and take their seats and Lord Breslin is called to the throne. “You will pay homage to the King who has decided to take you as theirs.”

Bressie can’t contain the smile on his face. He’s dressed in an ivory coloured tunic and trousers, black boots coming to mid calf as he stops before the throne and bows. “If the King will have me, I will pay my homage to him and give my life to him freely.”

Niall takes one of Bressie’s hands ignoring how small his looks in comparison. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Bressie whispers before the clearing of the priest’s throat brings him back. "Oh, right." He bows his head and recites the only part he had to remember. "I, Niall, Lord of Mullingar, do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship; and faith and truth I will bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks. So help me God." He stands and touches the top of the crown before kissing his left cheek and standing on Niall’s left.

"People of Ireland, I give you King Niall Horan, son of King Robert- may he rest in peace- and Queen Maura, and his loyal companion Prince Niall Breslin." The priest says loudly.

——————

Maura smiles brightly as she pushes her new son-in-law into her and Bobby’s old chamber. Just remember, you’re locked in here until you consecrate the marriage.” She turns to see Niall standing behind her. Her smile falters just a bit. “I’m so proud of you. Your father would love seeing you in those robes.” Her eyes well with tears as she thinks of her husband, already buried in the Valley of Kings. “When you rejoin the feast, there’s something I wish to discuss with you. I’ll have Paul ready the crown so that you will have it when you are done.”

Niall kisses her cheek. “I love you, mum. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

She smiles lightly and bows to her son. “Anything for my King.”

Bressie pokes his head out of the door. “You coming, love?”

"Yeah!" Niall kisses at her cheek once more heading to the bed chamber.

Once the door is shut, Bressie kisses him softly. “Are we going to consecrate our marriage? Whatever my King asks for, he shall receive.”

Niall is admittedly nervous, fingers wringing together. “Yes. Yes, time to consecrate the marriage.”

"We don’t have to. We can just… Pretend we did if you’re not ready." Bressie says softly. He wants to make this marriage official, but he won’t push Niall farther than he’s willing to go.

Niall shakes his head. “I need this. I don’t consider myself deflowered, what those men did to me, they didn’t take my purity from me. Only you can and I want you to.”

Bressie smiles and cups the side of Niall’s face gently. “My virgin prince… I love you. I hope you know that. It’s not the title or money or power, it’s genuinely you.”

"I love you too. I’m glad that I didn’t have to be in an arranged marriage." Niall doesn’t think he would survive that.

"They can’t be all bad. Your mum and dad were an arranged marriage." He grabs the King’s hand and slowly guides him to the bed, wanting to ease into this.

"But I wouldn’t have married you and I wouldn’t have enjoyed being married to anyone else." Niall stares up at the figure towering over him.

Bressie smiles and leans in to kiss kiss the boy a bit more harshly than the first time. “Come to bed with me.”

"Carry me there?" Niall tilts his head to the side spreading his arms out.

Bressie gently scoops him up and carries him the rest of the way to the bed. He slowly lowers the boy to the plush surface and looks down at him. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to calling you King. You’ll always just be Niall to me.”

Niall smiles. “Good I don’t want you addressing me so formally anyway.”

Bressie chuckles and reaches down to rub at the front of Niall’s trousers. “I’m so glad my servant lost one of my sheep that day.”

Niall moans, eyes falling shut and his jaw going slack and wow that felt really good.

Bressie’s breath catches in his throat. He’s never seen Niall this way before. Since what happened three years ago, he’s never touched Niall anywhere below the chest. He’s surprised the boy is so responsive. “Do you like that, love?”

Niall nods looking at him. “More? Am I allowed to ask for more?”

"Of course you are. What do you want more of, little one?" Bressie asks. He presses harder against the quickly filling outline of his erection. "Is that what you wanted, babe? More pressure?"

Niall shakes his head voice cracking. “No, I want more… You know.”

Bressie smiles and pulls his hand away. “I don’t know what you mean. You’re going to have to tell me. What do you want from me, Your Majesty?” He moves to straddle his husband and his lips quickly attach to the ruling monarch’s throat.

Niall gasps, grabbing Bressie’s hand pushing it down towards his pants.

"Use your words." Bressie growls into his ear, wanting to remain in control of this situation.

"I want your hand in my pants." Niall hisses, thrusting his hips up, heels digging into the mattress.

Without another word, the larger male shoves his hand beneath the soft material and runs his fingers over the boy’s erection. “You fill out so nicely for me. Wonder what you’ll look like when you come.”

Niall groans canting his hips up. The pressure feels amazing and he can’t help it, he’s coming hard and fast moaning loudly as his orgasm hits him like a brick wall.

Bressie continues to wank him through his orgasm. “You look so beautiful when come for me, baby. Is that… Was that your first orgasm?”

Niall flushes pink nodding his head shyly. He never really did things to himself he had to be completely virginal.

Bressie smiles and kisses him. “I’m glad that I could give that to you.” His hand is slowly moving up and down on Niall’s length, wanting him hard again.

Niall curls his fingers into his sheets moaning again. “I love you!”

Bressie kisses him and pulls his trousers down before getting up from the bed and stripping himself as well. “Take your shirt off. I want to worship your body.”

Niall starts unbuttoning the fabric pushing it off his shoulders. “I need you, Breslin.”

Bressie climbs back on the bed and straddles the boy’s hips. He kisses at his husband’s forehead and smiles. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

Niall leans up and kisses him, cupping his jaw and moving his lips down, tipping his chin back to continue over his throat.

Bressie hums in the back of throat and climbs off of his hips and spreads the younger’s thighs and settles snugly inbetween them. “I’m going to open you up, okay? Tell me if you need me to stop.”

"Just… Just go slow and easy." Niall can’t deny the hesitancy in his voice.

"Of course." Bressie kisses him softly before looking at the nightstand. Someone had the prethought to leave a bowl of oil for them. He dips his hand in the liquid and rubs it on the boy’s inner thighs.

Niall gasps, the cold sensation making him shiver. “Oh!”

Bressie chuckles and runs his hand over Niall’s opening. “Sorry. I should have warmed it up a bit.”

Niall smiles softly lying back down. “It’s alright, you’re fine. Just… Like I said go slow.”

Bressie nods and moves so the his middle finger is pressing gently at his rim. He rubs the skin softly before slowly pushing his finger inside.

Niall wiggles a little and its not painful so much as weird. He nods for his husband to move.

The older male nods and pushes it in till he’s all the way. He curls it a bit trying to test the give of the muscle. “I’m going to just thrust with his finger before adding another. It might sting, but you have to let me know if you’re comfortable.”

Niall nods before remembering to use his words. “Okay. It just feels weird now.”

Bressie nods and continues on until he feels the muscles give a little. He reaches up with his free hand and laces their fingers together as he pushes his index in along side his middle finger.

"Wait." Niall whispers, squeezing Bressie’s fingers.

He freezes immediately, not wanting to hurt Niall in the slightest. “Do you want me to stop entirely? If that’s what you want…”

"No, no, just don’t move. I need some time." Hopefully the pain would dissipate.

Bressie nods and rubs his thumb against the other’s knuckle of their laced fingers. “I’m so lucky to have you. You mean everything to me.”

The ends of Niall’s lips curve up softly. “I love you. More than anyone, you mean the most to me.”

"I’m so grateful to have you as my husband and my King." Bressie leans forward and kisses at the pale skin of Niall’s lower torso. "I love you more than you can fathom."

Niall sighs happily kissing his husband. “You can move now.”

It takes a while, Niall stopping Bressie constantly and saying he was in pain or just small declarations of love, but the older male finally works the new King open enough. “You’re definitely lose now. You think you’re ready?”

Niall closes his eyes, nodding his head. “I need this, love. I need you.”

Bressie kisses the corner of his mouth before moving so that he’s lined up with his lover’s entrance. With another small kiss, he pushes himself in till he’s completely sheathed and holds dangerously still.

Niall bends his legs bracing his feet against the large plush bed. “Bressie, Jesus.”

"Didn’t you just take an oath to uphold the laws of the Bible? Taking the Lord’s name in vain already?" Bressie says with a chuckle as he cautiously pulls his hips back a little and pushes into him again. He wants to know how this feels for the boy.

Niall just blushes, his moan tiny and quiet. “Oh, that feels really good.”

Hearing the words only makes Bressie press into him harder. He’s ecstatic about making the boy feel good and not making him relive horrible memories.

Niall groans bringing his hands up to Bressie’s shoulder blades dragging his fingernails down.

That’s what pushes Bressie out of his gentle, carefully, slow sex and into his crazy, inner sex animal. His hips speed up so that the bed shakes more firmly and he can hear the wooden frame creaking more often. He reaches between their bodies and and wraps a hand around Niall once more. “You look so good like this, love.”

Niall drags his nails down again, a little harder this time. “I love you so much.”

Bressie moans at the feeling and ducks his head down to kiss Niall roughly as he continues to ravish him. There’s thrusting and teeth and hands and Bressie loves every minute of it.

Niall moans loud and strangled, back arching off the bed. There’s a shot of electricity that surges through him on a particular thrust. “Fuck!”

The older male smiles and thrusts at the same spot, knowing the feeling the boy was receiving must be good if he was shouting. “Come on, babe. Can you come for me? I know you can.”

It’s the combination of Bressie’s voice, his heavy rough thrusts, and the way he squeezes his hand lovingly that drives Niall over the edge.

The larger male groans as he feels Niall’s body tighten around him and his release spilling over his hand. He quickly follows, releasing inside his husband and going still as he moans loudly.

He’s breathing heavily as he gently pulls out of Niall and lies next to him on the bed. “Guess you’re no longer the virgin King.”

Niall chuckles kissing his husband. “Would you rather we never made love and I stay the virgin king?”

"Never. I love you too much. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you." Bressie laughs and kisses him once more. "Let me clean us up and then we’ll rejoin the celebration down in the great hall. I think it’s admirable that you invited the entire kingdom to the feast."

"I want them to know that I will be there for my kingdom, all of my kingdom." Niall just wants his people to know he cares.

Bressie smiles and gets up and heads to the other room of their chambers and grabs a cloth and douses it with the water left for them. He returns and begins cleaning up his husband. “You’re going to be a great king.”

Niall grins. “I hope. I do have a great husband by my side.”

"Yes, but he can’t help you reign." Bressie says with a kiss as he finishes cleaning them both. "Come on. It’s time to rejoin our guests."

Niall slowly gets out of bed groaning. “I’ll definitely be sore tomorrow.”

"We’ll just lay around in bed all day. Nothing we really have to do." Bressie says as he picks up the gold clothes and starts to dress his husband. "You look really good in gold. It helps bring out your eyes."

Niall flushes getting himself in order. “You’re just full of compliments today.”

"Could be because I’m in love and married to this really amazing guy." Bressie shrugs as he dresses himself. "Only a theory though."

"A pretty good theory, I suppose." Niall kisses Bressie, knocking on the door to get the guard’s attention.

The guard opens the door and Paul is there, carrying the crown. “Just finished polishing it. From one King to the next, your father would be proud.”

Bressie gently takes the golden headpiece and sets it on his husband’s head. “To the celebration?”

"Thanks, Paul. And, yeah, let’s go." Niall grabs Bressie’s hand leading him to the hall.

Music and merriment can be heard pouring from the hall and soon enough there is clapping and cheering as the two enter.

Maura makes her way to the happy couple and smiles softly. “Would you mind, Prince Breslin, if I have a dance with my son?”

Bressie, still unsure of his new title, bows and steps back, allowing Maura to have Niall’s hand.

Niall places one hand at his mum’s waist the other taking her much smaller hand. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

"Well… Isn’t your brother just adorable in his coronation robes. I was hoping he’d stay mostly clean, but you can’t trust a three year old." She laughs nervously, trying to flit around the actual conversation they needed to have.

"Mum, what do you want to tell me? I know it’s not about Theo." Niall can feel the sudden tension.

Maura looks to the ground. “Your father wanted me to tell you when you took the throne and he was buried. It’s a family secret, only your father and I knew. You have to promise that no one else will ever find out.” She says sternly as they twirl around the hall with the other guests.

Niall can’t help but feel worried, wondering what this could be about. “I promise. Now tell me what this is about.”

Maura licks at her lips nervously. “You know that your father and I had an arranged marriage, and while I did love him eventually, I hated him when we first got married.”

Niall looked at her. “Mum, what is this about? Can you stop stalling?”

"Bobby wasn’t your father." She says quietly. She looks to the ground. "I was already pregnant with you when your father and I got married."

Niall stops dancing, trying to process the new information when his mum is whisked away by a man.

Maura frowns and struggles against the man. “Sir, please let go of me. I was in the middle of an important conversation.” She tries to pry herself free, the man’s grip is too strong.

Harry smiles brightly. “I think we should dance don’t you? Unless you want a repeat of your son being violated.”

She freezes and looks up. “You… Pirates.” She looks back at Niall, ready to scream.

"If you alert him it’ll be more than two men." He threatens, narrowing his eyes.

Maura’s voice catches in her throat. “What do you want? None of your men are here.” She searches for Theo before finding him in the arms of a man she recognises as the other pirate they released.

"That’s what you think. Why don’t we dance? I don’t think you’d want anything to happen to your baby either." He looks over at Louis.

Maura nods, heart broken as she hears Theo’s peals of laughter.

Zain sees that his prize is free and swoops in to talk to the new king. “Your Majesty,” he sneers with a bow.

Niall feels paralysed, unable to move. “What are you doing here?”

"Am I not allowed to enjoy the hospitality of a King? I do believe I heard the entire kingdom was invited." Zain says as he pulls the royal into a dance.

"I wasn’t inviting scum like you." Niall hisses trying to push Zain off.

"I would oblige me if I were you. Take a look around and see who my men have occupied." Zain says quietly.

Niall looks up and tenses when he sees both his younger brother and his mother. “What do you want?”

Harry makes eye contact with both Zain and Niall letting his hands wander.

Zain chuckles as he watches his crew member take what he wants from the older queen. “Nothing much. Like I said, we’re just here for food and to give you congratulations on your wedding. I’m surprised you’re still with the giant after what happened.”

Niall glares. “He loves me and I him. It’s not that surprising. He wouldn’t let scoundrels like you ruin it.”

"Hmmmm, I guess." Zain subtly looks at Louis over Niall’s shoulder and bows his head slowly. "I’m still surprised you wore white. You’re not really the virgin prince."

Louis catches the look and smiles sweetly down at the child. “Do you want to take a walk with me? It’ll be lots of fun.”

Theo giggles nodding his head. “Okay.”

"I am because I wouldn’t let people like you take that from me. My purity was taken by my husband." Niall says defiantly.

Louis scoops the child up and starts to head towards the giant doors.

Maura, who is trying to get the pirate’s hands off of her, freezes as she sees her son in the arms of the pirate. “Theo!”

Theo looks up and waves giggling smiling over at Louis.

Harry tightens his arms moving his hands down to get bum. “Don’t alert anyone.”

Maura watches in horror. “I’ll scream. Leave my child alone. I’ll do it, I’ll scream.”

"You scream, your king will be raped by the entire crew and your youngest will be drowned in the Irish sea."

"I’d rather you have your way with me and kill me afterwards." Maura says defiantly.

"If you make a noise that can be arranged." Harry hisses, looking over at Louis walking out.

Maura looks to her oldest son and can feel the tears welling up in her eyes. “Then arrange it.” She opens her mouth and screams loudly, her son’s life more valuable than her own at the moment.

Harry draws his dagger out plunging it into Maura’s stomach.

Niall screams out shoving Zain away. “Mum!”

Maura chokes on air and looks at Niall as the pirate holds her up. She feels the hands leave her and her body falling to the floor of the Great Hall.

Louis takes off in a run with the boy in his arms. He needs to get the child to the ship before they’re caught.

Niall starts running sinking to his knees in front of her. “Mum! Mum, please!”

Maura gasps for breath as she looks up at him. “H-he loved you. Never… Doubt that.”

Zain hurries over, ready to take the king as well. Without a royal family, the kingdom would be open and vulnerable.

Niall sobs screaming out for a guard. “Guards! Get me a healer!”

Bressie plunges into the fray, grabbing one of the guards swords. “Touch him and I kill you where you stand.”

Niall looks up suddenly angry. He jumps up glaring at Zain. “I want him beheaded! Now!”

Zain smirks. “I wouldn’t do that, Niall. I have a little something that belongs to you on my ship. I die, he dies.”

Niall whips his head around. “Give him back. Give him back and I won’t harm you.”

Zain tsks. “Wouldn’t want him to die now would you? Are you going to be just like your father and have him believe it’s his princely duty to die for his kingdom?”

Niall growls. “Let him go. What would I need to do to get him back?”

Zain smirks evilly. “Well since I’ve already had a sweet taste of you, killed your mother, and stolen your brother… Your husband. On his knees, right now, getting me off.”

Niall shakes his head fiercely. He can’t do that to his husband. “No! Why not allow me to do it?”

"Because your brother’s life is in your hands and now you have to choose. Who’s more important? Your brother or husband?" Zain says, eyes filled with mirth and glee.

Niall glances back at Bressie tears springing to his eyes. “I love you, so much. But my brother…”

Bressie nods. “It’s okay. I understand.” He heads towards his husband and kisses him roughly, wanting him to remember the amazing time they had before this.

Niall kisses him back if not a little surprised, running his fingers through Bressie’s hair.

Bressie pulls back and faces the pirate captain. He heads to him and kneels before the man, reaching up to undo his trousers. “You’re a sick and vile man.”

Zain rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t name call. I still have twenty eight crew members who never got a chance with your husband and would love one. Go two at a time.”

Bressie says nothing, yanking the trousers down far enough so that the captain’s erection is free. With great disdain, the larger male take the clock between his lips and starts to bob his head carefully.

Zain moans taking Bressie’s hair and using it to start fucking into his mouth.

Bressie chokes as Zain’s dick hits the back of his throat. He wasn’t quite ready for that yet and he can’t help the tears that start to fall because of the sudden gagging.

Zain can’t deny that Bressie’s tears only make this better for him. He continues his assault.

The older male grabs at the man’s thighs, trying to get him to stop going so fast. He’s gagging and spluttering and trying to breathe and nothing is working.

Zain stares over at Niall as he starts back up moaning. He finally comes, going farther down Bressie’s throat to make sure he swallows his cum.

The older male chokes and tries to push the captain back, but to no avail. There’s cum starting to leak from the corners of his mouth and he can’t breath. He closes his eyes tightly and swallows what he can.

Zain pulls back tucking himself back into his trousers.

Niall kneels by Bressie rubbing his back and using his hand to clean his mouth.

Zain chuckles. “We shall take our leave then. It’s been a pleasure, Your Majesty, but I have far better things to attend to. Give your mother a kiss for me as you bury her.”

"What about my brother?" Niall stands back up, glaring.

"I’ll set him on dry land as I return to my ship. Farewell, Mullingar. Galway awaits." Zain says with a bow as he turns to leave the great hall.

Niall motions to Paul. “I need you to retrieve Theo once they let him go.”

Paul nods and grabs a guard to accompany him. They head out after the captain.

"Love, allow me to go as well. I want your brother returned unharmed and to see that ship burn." Bressie says softly to his husband.

Niall shakes his head. “Don’t harm them. Don’t, just get my brother.” He sinks onto his knees in front of his mum. “Mum?”

Maura is shaking, body trembling from the shock as she breathes. “Niall… He loved you so much. You know that.”

"I know, mum, I know. Hang on, hang on, you’re going to be okay."

Maura shakes her head. “Tell Theo I love him, okay? And make sure Bressie treats you right.”

"Don’t talk like that you’re going to be alright." Niall presses his hands over her bleeding wound.

"Niall, it’s okay. It’s better this way." Maura weakly lifts a hand to his cheek. "I’m just glad I didn’t have to bury you. I’ll tell your father you loved him."

Niall shakes his head tears spilling down his cheeks. “No, no, I don’t know what I am to do without you.”

"You’ll be a great king. I love you…" Her eyes grow too heavy to stay open and she tries to fight it for as long as she can, but she knows it’s time to say goodbye. "Take care of Theo. You’re all he has left."

"Mum, please, please!" Niall presses more on the wound trying to hold the blood in.

A guard comes to Niall’s side and rests his hand on the king’s shoulder. “Sir, I think we should move the body to a more private location. She needs to be dressed for a burial.”

Niall waves the guard away. “Burial? She’s fine! She’s not dead.”

Maura’s eyes were closed and her skin drained of the small pigmentation she did have. Her body lay motionless on the stone floor.

"Your Majesty, she’s dead. I’m surprised she lived for as much as she did after the incident." The guard says softly.

"Leave me alone!" Niall screams trying to resuscitate his mother.

The entire kingdom watches as the celebration quickly turns to mourning.

——————

Bressie leads the way, sword drawn, running towards the loading dock. “We’re here for Theo! Don’t kill any of them it’s King Niall’s orders.”

Paul nods, drawing his sword as they draw near. “Look! There’s Theo!”

On the top deck of the ship, Louis is standing at the side with Theo held tightly in his arms. He pointing something out in the distance when he sees the new Prince and the two palace guards. “Hello, boys! What brings you to the greatest ship to sail the Irish Sea?”

"We’re here for the child. I did what I needed to, your captain said he’d give him back." Bressie looks up at Theo.

"You actually believe that we’d hand over the only chance we have of leaving this town?" Louis laughs loudly, holding Theo closer.

The small boy giggles along with Louis’ laughter and waves happily at Bressie.

"We were ordered not to harm you! Let us have him back!" Bressie shouts.

"Louis!" A voice shouts. "Take Theo under deck. Show him the ship. I’ll take care of this."

Louis nods and moves away from the side and soon enough Zain and Liam are staring over the side at the small group. “Change of plans, we’re taking the kid with us. I need a new crew member anyway.”

"He’s three years old! You took everything from Niall, give him his brother back!"

"Men, prepare to raise anchor. Unfurl the sails! Raise the gangplank!" Zain yells to his crew. He’s not dealing with this when he can just sail off.

"Give him back!" Bressie storms onto the ship his sword raised.

Paul and the other guard hurry up as well. They immediately encounter a horde of pirates and engage. Paul manages to hold his own, but the other guard is quickly taken down. “Sire, we were ordered not to harm them!”

"They have Theo!" Bressie shouts back plunging his sword into the chest of one pirate.

The palace guard nods and gives it his all, slashing at the pirates and lunging when he could. He should know that pirates don’t play fair though.

A large crack fills the ears of everyone aboard and Paul freezes. He looks down and drops his sword as he sees a bullet lodged into his thigh. He crumples to the deck and stares up as the man looks over him.

"Sorry about all this. I truly am." Liam says as he pulls the trigger, sending another bullet straight into the man’s skull.

"Paul!" Bressie shouts angrily stabbing another man.

Liam trains the pistol on Bressie. “I wouldn’t move if I were you.”

Bressie glares. “I should kill you. You’re one of the men who violated my husband.”

"That’s the past. You need to stop living it in, mate." Liam says with a shrug.

Zain chuckles. “You see, Prince Breslin, you’re surrounded and outnumbered. You have two options: leave and return to your husband, he probably needs you since he’s dealing with the death of his mother; or stay and fight and end up dead. Either way, I keep the child, but at least one way will be a small sliver of happiness for His Highness.”

"You’re all scum. Every single one of you. And I promise you captain, one day I will kill you."

Zain laughs loudly. “You can try, but I’ll always be ready for you. Mullingar is weak and vulnerable and I will exploit that.” He waves the Prince away like he would a pesky fly. “Throw him overboard and let him swim his way to shore.”

Bressie glares spouting out threats as he’s tossed over.

——————

Bressie solemnly walks through the streets of the kingdom, leaving a trail of water in his wake. He doesn’t know how he’s going to tell Niall that his brother and Paul are gone.

He reaches the castle, confused when it’s quiet and empty. Even the days following the death of King Robert, the halls were filled with servants and noise. It’s eery and uncomfortable, but he heads straight for the Royal chambers.

He opens the door softly. “Niall? My love, are you in here?”

Niall is sobbing in his bed wiping his tears away. He sits up almost too fast looking up at his husband. “You’re back, you’re all soaked?”

"I was thrown overboard and made to swim to shore." Bressie says softly as he moves to strip himself of the wet and clinging clothes. He finds a dry pair of trousers and a shirt and pulls them on before joining his husband on the bed. "Why is the castle so deserted?"

"I sent them home. I couldn’t… I couldn’t have them there. My mum… Where’s Theo?" He asks waiting to see his younger brother.

Bressie looks at the bed unable to meet his husband’s eyes. “Probably somewhere on the Irish Sea. They lied to us. They were never going to give Theo back. They killed Paul and your other guard and threw me overboard when we fought to get your brother.”

Niall can’t help but start to sob hiding his face in his hands. “I failed her, I failed my mum.”

"No, Niall. You didn’t fail her. I failed. I should have fought harder. I should have forfeited my life instead of returning empty handed to you." Bressie pulls his husband close and holds him tightly.

Niall shakes his head. “So I could have lost you too? I’ve already dealt with being told my father isn’t my father, losing my mum, now my brother. I can’t lose you as well.”

"Your father? What are you on about?" Bressie asks with a frown.

"My mum told me before she died. She was pregnant when she married my dad." He’s whispering now.

"But that means you shouldn’t even be King. Niall, you can’t tell anyone. This kingdom needs you, not a war for the throne." The older male says adamantly. He doesn’t think he could survive watching his husband be beheaded for crimes against the crown.

"I’m not going to tell a soul. I wasn’t supposed to tell you either, but I love and trust you." Niall cries against his shoulder.

Bressie just holds him close and kisses his hair. “I promise I’ll get your brother back. And I will kill that bilge rat of a captain. Zain Malik will be executed for what he’s done to you.”

Niall can’t speak, so he doesn’t. He just sobs in Bressie’s arms.


	2. A Pirate's Life for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo takes it clasping it behind his own neck, running his fingers over the gold pendant. “Horan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE RAPE AND MURDER.

Theo looks through the pile of rubble, moving bricks and dirt around until he finds the body of the man he had been looking for, taking the gold pocket watch from his pants suit, holding it out to Zain. “How is this?”

Zain frowns. “There’s nothing else on him? I was told there’d be a map on him.” He takes the pocket watch though, examining the item carefully.

Theo searches through the mess, tossing it away until he finds a torn piece of paper. “I think I’ve found the map.”

Zain smiles brightly as he takes it and searches the ink staining the parchment. “Pack up, boys! Theo’s found it.”

Theo feels a smile light up his face, accomplished. He gets up from his kneeling position. “Where next?”

"Actually, you and Liam are going to clean yourselves up and meet in my cabin. We have business to discuss." Zain says as he pats the boy on the back.

Theo nods. “Of course, my captain.” He runs off.

Liam comes up next to Zain. “You have a spell over that boy I swear.”

"Of course. I’ve practically raised him. He’s fifteen now though. It’s time for his initiation." Zain says as Liam and him head back to the ship. "Do you think he’ll be up for it?"

"He’ll do anything you say. What city are we going to? And what age will the girl be?" Liam asks.

"I’m thinking Cork. As for the girl, that’s up to him. The younger the better though. It’s best when they bleed." Zain says with a growl as they board the ship.

Liam nods his head starting to board the ship. “Let’s go while the sun is still up.”

Zain nods before turning to the crew. “Set sail to Cork. We got a boy to initiate into a man!”

Theo grins. “Is it as exciting as the crew talks about?”

Harry comes up wrapping his arm around Theo’s neck. “It’s better kid.”

Louis chuckles as he sidles up to Theo’s other side. “Make sure you give her no mercy. You gotta give it to her hard.”

Theo nods, but he can’t help be nervous. “How old were the girls for all of you?”

"Twenty," Louis says happily. "I like them old and mature."

Theo nods looking to Zain and Liam. “What about you?”

Liam smiles softly. “Seventeen. She was fairly pretty.”

Zain grins as he thinks about the girl he raped. Her screams still lull him to sleep sometimes. “Seven. Her blood was sweet and her tears salty. Perfect specimen; the more blood the better it is.”

Harry shrugs. “Thirteen, not as impressive as Zain over here.”

Theo looks out watching the ship cut through the water. He would be a man today.

Zain looks over at Theo and smiles softly. “Come up to my cabin. Let’s talk, Theo. I’ll tell you how these go down.”

Theo doesn’t hesitate to follow after Zain closing the cabin door behind them.

"We’re heading to Cork. We haven’t been there since you were young. The crew and I will pillage and you’ll find whatever girl you want." Zain says pouring them each a glass of rum.

Theo takes the glass sipping at it. “Yeah, I figured that was the plan.”

"I need proof that you’ve done this though. There’s a small celebration afterwards." Zain says with a smile. He downs his rum before pouring himself another glass full. "Do you want to know how to completely get a girl to trust you quickly so you can snatch her?"

"Yeah! Yeah, course!" Theo looks at Zain anxiously.

Rummaging in his drawer, he pulls a golden chain from his desk, a pendent securely attached on the chain. “This emblem is like a secret police force. The members are never known and they only come out in towns in time of peril. Show this to the girl you wish and pull her far away from the wreckage, comfort her, and have your way with her.”

Theo takes it clasping it behind his own neck, running his fingers over the gold pendant. “Horan?”

"The family that started the secret society. They practically fell from grace when the heir was raped in front of the village. The king died, the queen was murdered, and the youngest son was stolen." Zain says with a shrug. He knows Theo knows nothing of his background or heritage.

Theo can’t stop looking or touching his necklace. “I can’t wait to do this. To become a man.”

"Get some rest. We’ll be there in a few hours. I’ll lay out a nicer outfit for you. You can’t look like a pirate." Zain says as he watches the boy finger the pendant carefully.

"Alright. I’ll see you later, captain." Theo stands leaving the small cabin.

——————

Zain pushes Theo out of his hammock that’s below deck in the crew’s quarters. “Wake up. We’re approaching Cork. You need to wear these. Make yourself presentable.”

Theo yawns taking the fabric being shoved at him. “These are nice. Where did you get these?”

"Mullingar. Liam stole them last time we were there." Zain says with a shrug. "Come on. The crew is ready to pillage. We’re just waiting on you. You got the pendant?"

"Right here." Theo lifts it from where it’s lying against his chest.

"Perfect," Zain says with a giant smile. "You ready? You’ll be a man after this."

"I am." Theo changes his clothes, fixing the cuffs and lapels then slipping his boots on.

Zain nods and leads them up to the top deck. The crew is watching, waiting, smiling as the two make it up. “This is Theo’s night. No killing unless it’s self defended. Pillage, plunder, burn the village to the ground- I don’t care.”

That’s when all hell breaks loose, men running off the ship towards the city waiting ahead of them.

Theo is the last to get off, waiting until he hears screams and cries before he walks on ahead looking every which way for any potential girl.

A redhead cowers behind a pillar and watches as her family runs and her father is shoved to the ground. “Papa!” She runs out to make sure her father is okay.

Theo looks at the girl. She’s curvy, all well placed hips and a decent bust size. “Miss! Miss, over here!”

She looks up, tears in her eyes. “Help! Please!” She’s scared and nervous and crying.

"Come! Come, follow me!" He flashes her the pendent holding his hand out.

Her eyes widen as she sees the emblem of the royal family. She quickly grabs onto him and allows him to pull her from the fray. “My father… My sister… What about them?”

"There’s no time! I’ll come back for them later." Theo lies leading her away.

She looks back at her father’s figure fading away. She sends up a quick prayer for their safety. “Thank you, Sire. I’ve never been through a pirate attack this horrendous.”

Theo leads her into an alley squeezing her hand. “We should wait here until others arrive.”

"Others? How many more of you are there?" She’s curious and honestly didn’t think there were any royals left except for King Niall.

"A few. Don’t worry." He hugs her hoping she thought he was offering her some comfort.

She freezes for a moment before relaxing. “Thank you. I wish there were some way for me to repay you. My family is quite poor.”

"There is a way." Theo’s hands are shaking as he fumbles with the lace tying her corset up, pulling it until it separates and the back of her dress is open. Quickly he dips his fingers in feeling the warm flesh of her shoulder blades, spine, lower back.

She pushes him away and looks at him questioningly. “I can’t give you that. That’s reserved for my future betrothed.”

"That’s too bad. You think the rest of my crew are having fun pillaging the city?" He asks smiling sweetly.

"Your… Crew…?" She’s confused only for a moment before her eyes widen. "Pirate… Pirate! Help!" She tries her best to cover her exposed back as she tries to make a run for it.

Theo is faster, grabbing her wrist and yanking her back. “It’s a good thing my captain stole these clothes then otherwise you never would have followed me.”

"Let me go! Please! Help!" She’s screaming at the top of her lungs, but it blends in with the screams of the others of her village.

Theo shoves her until she’s on the ground, getting down on top of her. “Just enjoy it, yeah? Your family won’t be harmed.”

She’s crying, tears slipping down her face profusely. “Please, I’m just a lowly farmer girl. I beg you to let me go. Please, please, please!”

Theo doesn’t think. He wraps a hand around her throat, just squeezing so she’d be quiet while he got himself ready, and once he was he didn’t waste time shoving into her.

Her voice cuts out completely as all the air is squeezed from her throat. She wants to scream in pain and sob in humiliation, but she can’t find the breath. She manages to get her hands around his wrist and claws desperately at the skin there.

Theo just continues, and he’s never felt this good, this complete, and this turned on.

She can feel the blood between her legs and the slight blood at his wrist where her nails are digging furiously. Her vision is becoming spotted and her body’s on fire with lack of oxygen and pain.

It’s all so new, uncharted territory that Theo wants to explore again and again and he can feel a tightening in his stomach.

A few minutes later he finishes, sitting back on his legs. “There, I’m done.”

She lays there, not moving and no longer breathing either.

"Shit. Hey, wake up." He taps the side of her jaw until he’s full on smacking her. "Wake up!"

Liam rounds the corner and stops suddenly when he sees the sight before him. “Theo… This her then?”

"I, why isn’t she waking up? Liam, why isn’t she waking up!" Theo shouts.

Liam is there, checking for a pulse, anything. There’s nothing though. “Theo… She’s dead. What did you do?”

"I just wanted her to stop screaming, she kept screaming so I grabbed her throat."

"Shit… Come on. We need to get back to the ship." Liam grabs the boy’s wrist and tugs him back through the town.

——————

"So how was it? Are you a man now?" Zain says with a smile as he pours them run once more.

"Yeah." Theo whispers looking at his palms.

"You don’t sound so happy. Did she bleed at all? The more blood, the better they are. The screams are music to my ears." Zain says as he settles into his chair behind a desk.

"She stopped screaming. I… I grabbed her throat." Theo whispers.

The captain bursts into laughter. “Didn’t think you’d be into that. Asphyxiation is tricky though. Gotta be careful to not actually hurt them.

"I wasn’t into it. I just wanted her to stop and she did. She won’t be screaming anymore."

Zain is confused for all of two seconds. “Wait… You killed her?”

"I didn’t mean to." Theo stares at the ground and he feels like he’s failed.

"That’s even better! Theo, your first murder too! Well done!" Zain says, clapping. He’s honestly proud of the boy.

Theo looks at him shocked. “You’re not mad? Or disappointed?”

"Not at all! Why would I be mad? This was about you! I set rules for the men that didn’t apply to you. For all I cared, you could have killed her then fucked her!"

"I think the last half of it she was dead." Theo can’t help the smile, Zain’s proud of him.

Zain looks about, making sure they’re alone. “That’s what I did. I killed the seven year old and then I fucked her.”

Theo nods. “I want to do it again. I want to do it again, but I don’t know.”

"Anytime we raid, you can rape anyone. If we’re there for a specific reason, you’re not allowed." Zain says happily. No one has ever wanted another woman this fast. "We’re stopping in Dublin tomorrow before continuing on to Mullingar. You can always find someone in either village."

Theo curls his fingers. “I want to be more respected around here, I feel like the crew still sees me as a child. I need to do it to someone to show the others that I am capable of being a pirate.”

"I have the perfect person for you then." Zain says, a plan quickly forming in his mind. "Mullingar is the place to do just that!"

Theo is glad things went better than he expected.

——————

Niall rakes his nails down the length of Bressie’s back whispering things into his ear. “Almost there love, I can feel it. I know when you’re about to come, I can feel it because your back starts tensing.”

Bressie moans and does just that. He comes deep and hard inside his husband. “Jesus, Niall.”

Niall kisses him, smiling against his lips. “I’m glad we can do this. I love you.”

"We’ve been married twelve years and every day still feel like the first." Bressie says softly.

"I think it gets better with age. Jesus, twelve years? It feels like it’s only been yesterday." Niall curls against his chest.

It’s quiet as Bressie just takes in his husband. There’s a pressing matter in the kingdom though. “Have you heard the rumours from Cork yet?”

"Yeah, I was going to bring that up." Niall sighs. It has been horrible with one girl found raped and dead.

"It was pirates." The older of the two says softly, not wanting to bring up bad memories.

Niall nods. “I know. I’m just worried they’ll be moving up this way.”

"One of them had the royal emblem on his necklace. A farmer saw it as the pirate stopped to help his daughter." Bressie needs Niall to understand that he’s in danger again.

Niall looks up at him. “We’ll be alright, Bressie, I promise.”

"It’s not me I’m worried about." He says quietly. "I promise they aren’t getting away this time."

"How do we know it’s the same ship? Bressie, I’m the king. You need to stop worrying about me."

"I just worry because I love you." He leans over and kisses his husband gently.

"Your Majesty!" A hurried knock at the door interrupts them. "Pirate ship coming close to the borders.

Niall looks at Bressie before he stands immediately fumbling to get dressed. “Ready the guards!”

Bressie jumps up and dresses quickly. “I’m going out there. I’m not leaving you defenceless.”

"Fine, just hurry!" Niall dashes out without waiting, running down corridors forgetting that he hadn’t even grabbed his sword.

Bressie runs after him, stealing two guards’ swords at he went. “Niall! Wait! Slow down, my love!”

Niall doesn’t though. He’s going to kill Zayn if it’s the last thing he’ll do.

——————

"Theo! Come on! The palace courtyard has no gates!" Zain shouts as he leads Theo to the palace grounds.

Theo follows right behind, his sword drawn. “Who am I going for? A pretty maiden from the royal family?”

“Oh no. The king.”

Theo’s eyes widen. “The king? Isn’t that dangerous.”

"Niall Horan is a push over king. He can’t fight back. Threaten his husband and he’ll do whatever you want." Zain says as they make it to the ballroom.

Theo nods his head before he thinks of something. “Is he the one who had been raped?”

Zain nods. “Fifteen years ago. He was a perfect prince until he was violated.” The pirate smiles as he remembers the feel of the prince.

"Yet he still became king?" Theo asks as they walked quietly through the corridors of the castle.

"Stop right there!" Bressie says as he turns the corner at the end of the hall. "You’re not touching him, Zain. This time, I will kill you."

Theo looks at Zayn. “How does he know you? Is he the king?”

"No, his husband. I’ll take care of him. Find the king and take him down." Zain says brandishing his sword just in time to take on the prince.

Theo nods and when Zain engages him he manages to slip by.

Niall stops, out of breath, bracing one hand against the stone wall.

Theo heads into a corridor, unsure of where’s he’s going. “Excuse me! Could you tell me where to find the king?”

Niall looks bewildered and wide eyed. “I, he’s not here. He left.”

Theo looks at the man, contemplating. “You look really familiar. Have we met before?”

Niall shakes his head. “No we haven’t. I need to leave, there are pirates here.”

Theo’s eyes narrow. “Shouldn’t you be staying to protect the King at all costs? What’s your name?”

Niall stutters, frozen. “Theo, my name is Theo Horan.”

Theo lowers his sword. “Theo Horan?” He pulls the pendant that Zain had yet to take back from his pocket. “Like secret police Horan?”

Niall looks at the pendant. “Is, is there an H carved in the back?”

Theo looks and nods. “Yeah… Your name is Theo as well?”

"How old are you?" Niall asks, feeling frozen yet shaking.

"Fifteen," Theo says quiet. "Are you okay? You look… Really pale."

Niall falls to his knees. “Theo. My baby brother. You’re alive.”

"Brother? I think you have me confused with someone else. Captain Malik said he found me floating in a piece of driftwood." Theo says looking down at the man.

"No. No, that scum kidnapped you from your family. I’m your brother, Niall."

"Captain Malik is my family. Why should I listen to you? You’re the man I’m supposed to rape and kill." Theo says raising his sword to keep it close to the man’s neck.

Niall looks at him. “There’s a scar on the inside of your left palm. A blood promise all royals make. There’s a birthmark on the back of your thigh about the size of a quarter, I can’t possibly see that from here. Under your bangs there’s a scar on your forehead because I left you unattended as a boy.”

Theo frowns as he slowly lowers his sword. “How… How did you know all that?”

"Because I’m your brother." Niall murmurs, slowly moving towards him.

"But… Zain said- Zain raised me." Theo is thoroughly confused by this point.

"That’s him! Theo, get him!" Zain shouts as he turns the corner into the corridor where the two were talking.

Niall shakes his head. “He was the one who raped me at fifteen, he murdered your mum, and kidnapped me.”

Theo looks between the two men. “C-captain? Is this… Why is he saying all this?”

"Because he’s a desperate man. He’s trying to trick you." Zain says a bit harshly.

"You’re a goddamn dirty liar. You took my virginity in front of the whole kingdom." Niall growls.

The captain can’t hide the smirk at that. “Okay. I’ll admit to that. You were such a tight, sweet, virgin boy.”

Theo frowns and looks to Zain. “He’s telling the truth? You raped him, killed my mother, and took me? You… I trusted you!”

"Theo, I am your brother. I am your brother and he is the enemy. He betrayed you." Niall hisses.

Zain rolls his eyes. “Don’t listen to that filth. Just remember, if you stay with me, you aren’t a murderer. You go back to the palace and you’ll be charged with rape and murder.”

Theo looks to his brother. “I… I didn’t… I killed her.”

Niall looks pleadingly at his brother. “I would never prosecute you. You grew up living a lie. You come back here you won’t be charged, it’ll be swept under the rug. Christ, Theo, you’ll have a bloody life, something that scum deprived you of.”

Theo drops his sword and looks at his brother. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

Zain growls, tightening the grip on his sword. “You worthless scum! I am your captain and you will listen to me!”

Niall turns on Zain glaring. “No, you worthless scum, you will listen to me! Get out! Get out of the kingdom before I gut you in front of your crew!”

A harsh laugh echoes through the stone corridor. “You can’t touch me. Where’s your husband? I’ve already cut him down. I won’t hesitate to kill either of you.”

Theo is trembling picking his sword up. “You lied to me, destroyed my family, then took me away!”

Zain frowns. “You’re overreacting. I gave you a life of freedom. Can you imagine how sheltered you would have been if I hadn’t taken you away?”

"I would have been normal!" Theo walks forward, his sword poised and ready.

"You are normal. These plushy castle types aren’t normal." Zain says brandishing his sword.

"I’m going to kill you!" Theo jabs his sword forward angrily.

Zain quickly perrys and looks at his ex-crew member. “What the hell, Theo? You’re going to be first mate! Don’t give that up.”

"Shut up, you scoundrel!" Theo slashes forward again.

The captain is on the defensive, surprised that his favourite is so vicious. He gains his footing and lunges forward, wanting to run the boy through now that he’s lost him forever.

Theo takes a step back deflecting the hit with his own blade, turning enough to lunge forward slashing down Zain’s chest.

Zain staggers backwards, grabbing at his chest. He pulls his hand back and it’s covered in blood. He drops to his knees and stares up at Theo, drawing lungfuls of air in mass amounts of pain. “Go ahead. Finish me. Become a murderer. Oh wait, you already are.”

Niall takes the sword from Theo glaring down at the man. “He won’t be the murderer, Malik.”

"You won’t kill me. You don’t have the balls to kill me." Zain says with a dark chuckle.

"Think again." Niall raises the sword above his head jamming it back down and into Zain’s chest.

Theo watches as Zain splutters before slumping forward to the ground. “Damn. You’re nothing like he described.”

"Niall!" Bressie’s voice carries from the next corridor over.

Niall looks up from where his hands and part of his clothes are spattered in blood. “Bressie? A-Are you okay?”

"Can’t get up. I’ll live though. He sliced my leg open." The disembodied voice shouts back to him.

"I’ll get the doctor." Niall looks back at Theo gesturing for him to follow as he heads to where his husband is.

As they turn the corner, Bressie glares hard at the boy. “Niall, step away from him. He’s a pirate scum.”

"No, no, Bressie. It’s Theo. My brother is home." Niall turns then and hugs him having forgotten to do that.

Theo awkwardly waves at the man sitting against the wall before noticing the deep looking gash on the man’s thigh. “Can I take a look?”

Niall takes a step back letting Theo move forward. “Do you know much about wounds?”

"I’ve seen a lot in my years. I know how to patch them up. This should probably just take a good washing, sown shut, and dressed." Theo says as he looks over the wound.

Niall nods calling out to his guards hoping for some kind of response.

Two soldiers quickly make their way towards the the King and drop into a bow. “Your Majesty, the pirates are ruthless. They won’t retreat.”

Niall moves past them taking the back of Zain’s collar and dragging him down the corridor. It’s all dead weight and its hard, but he manages to get him to the balcony, heaving him up with the little strength he had, dumping him over the side.

The body falls into the open courtyard where Liam and others are advancing. Liam stops as soon as he sees Zain’s corpse. “Captain!”

The others stop and stare for a few minutes, unsure of what to do.

Eventually, Liam takes the hat and places it on his head knowing that he is technically now the captain. “Back to the ship. If they’ve gotten Zain, there’s nothing that will stop them.”

Niall stands at the edge still coated in blood. “Get out! Never come back!”

Liam looks up at the king and glares. “You’ll pay for this! You’re no better than a pirate!”

"And I’ll kill you too! I’ll kill all of you!" Niall shouts, watching them flee.

Theo peeks out from behind his brother. “I should go too. I am a pirate after all.”

"No! No, I just got you back. You’re staying with me. No one has to know about what you’ve done you’ll live the life you were supposed to."

"I’d be living a lie. I need freedom and Zain is right- the palace life would restrict me." Theo wants to stay, be he knows he can’t stay in the same place for long.

"But you belong here. I just got you back." Niall’s voice is so small and insignificant.

"I want to stay, I really do…" Theo sighs.

Niall nods. “I think, I think I understand. I have coast guards, they sail around Ireland to make sure everything is safe. Maybe, maybe you would like to take over?”

Theo looks up, surprised. “Sounds a lot like being a pirate except a lawful one.” He smiles and nods. “It sounds wonderful. I think… I’d like to stay here for a fortnight or two though and get to know my family. Maybe I’ll meet a lovely girl in that time.”

"Whatever you want. Come inside, after this mess we’ll have dinner." Niall let’s Theo in before looking out at the sea, where he could see the faint outline of a pirate ship. He smiles softly and slams the balcony door shut.


End file.
